Piper's Greatest Fear
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Squeal to Aerrow's Greatest Fear. Piper was having a nightmare as everyone on the condor slept peacefully and quietly as she tossed and turned. However, She suddenly screamed, waking everyone on the condor. PXA.Don't forget Aria, My OC, is Finn's sis. R


Me: YES! I came up with it!

Piper: What?

Me: The squeal for Aerrow's greatest fear is this! Piper's greatest fear! What do ya think?

Piper: Random. Is it a one shot? Does the story have anything to do with the title?

Me: Yes to both. It's a oneshot and Piper has a nightmare and Aerrow hears her cry of fright. He comes running to her room and… why don't I just let ya'll read. I do not own the storm hawks.

Piper tossed and turned in her sleep. Having just gotten back from the Cyclonian cruiser 4 hours ago with Aria she was afraid of them coming back for her. Aerrow's greatest Fear was her . It would destroy him if she betrayed him. Now it was haunting her. She almost made a choose and they knew… that she couldn't. If she did, it would cause chaos untold.

Aerrow lay asleep, dreaming peacefully about him and the he loved, Piper. The whole condor lay sleeping quietly, and all but Piper were sleeping peacefully. Finn was dreaming about blond s cooing over, him kissing him, flirting, calling him hot. The list went on and on with him. Junko lay asleep, dreaming about fast food, and metal things.

Radar dreamed about flying his own skimmer. Stork dreamed about a germ free world, and being the owner of his own little business of building things, carriers to skimmers to googles.

Aria lay in the extra room asleep, dreaming about romance books, Proving to her brother she is a hero. However, all these dreams were interrupted and thrown out the window as a cry of fear filled the ship. At first everyone thought they had imagined it until they heard a crash and a scream as Piper knocked over the vase of flowers that stood on her nightstand, as she flailed her arms about, attempting to push away what had grabbed her in her dreams.

" Piper!" Aerrow yelled running out of his room and into hers, which lay just down the hallway from his. Finn ran across the hall from his room to Piper's, Aria behind close behind him in attempt to rescue her friend. Junko somehow slept right through her scream. Stork went around looking for a place to hide, muttering something about finding a place to hide before the mind worms infested him.

" Piper! Wake up!" Aria called as she skidded into the room behind Aerrow as he ran to her bed. Piper bolted upright with an ear-piercing scream. She gasped, placing her hand on her chest as she attempted to catch her breath and calm herself down.

"Are you alright?" Aerrow asked placing his hand on Piper's shoulder. She stared into his emerald eyes and noticed the worry and fear for her.

"I'm fine." She answered. Finn rolled his eyes as he walked out, hoping to avoid whatever romance he thought was going to come next. Aria leaned up against he wall near the door hoping to catch whatever romance was bond to come next. ( isn't it how different Aria and Finn are? So similar and yet so different. Finn can't use any weapon that doesn't shot were Aria can. She can even shot. Aria loves romance both outside her life and inside and Finn loves romance in his life and not outside. Meaning he s watching romance movies. I think.)

" What happened?" Aerrow asked staring into the topaz eyes of his crystal specialist, Her orange eyes making him long to kiss her fears away. Piper studied him a moment before starting to tell her dream.

" It started pleasant… I was walking through a meadow…

Flash back

Piper walked through a meadow, filled with flowers. She twirled taking in the beauty that surrounded her. She wore a white scoop neck shirt that barely covered her shoulders and a black squrt. She was bare foot. She also wasn't alone in the meadow. Aerrow was there too. He wore a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What are you up too?" Piper asked, as Aerrow ducked into the tall grasses, which he was hiding in.

" Hiding. Come find me." Pipe smiled as she noticed his voice was getting further away. Piper lightly ran her finger along an orange Iceland poppy before running into the tall grasses. She saw Aerrow's bright red hair and ducked into the grasses making her way over to him.

"Got ya!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she tackled him. They fell together, and she fell onto of him. She pushed herself up onto her elbows on his chest.

"So you did." Aerrow lifted a hand and stroked her face. Piper stared lovingly into his eyes. A small smile danced on her face. She rose slowly from his chest.

"Now you get to come get me." Piper whispered before running through the tall grass. She ducked into the grasses at one point and continued to move through the grasses stopping every now and again to peek over the top of the grasses. After 5 minutes, Piper peeked up again, her eyes hunting for Aerrow, only to discover she couldn't find him.

" Boo." Aerrow said from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her out of the grasses. He twirling her around in a circle before falling back with into the grasses with Piper on top of him. She rolled over so she was facing him. She kissed him lightly.

"You're sneaky." She said in admiration, wondering how she never noticed the sound of his feet or his shadow for that matter.

" And you're beautiful." He whispered before pulling her into a kiss.

pause flash back

" How is that something to make you scream?" Aria asked irrupting " You and Aerrow are a couple. How did that make you scream? You love the guy. The way you freaked when you noticed the necklace he gave you was gone backs that up. You insisted on going back. If I didn't notice how much you loved the guy I would have made you live with the other prisoners."

"I didn't get to that yet." Piper stated, glaring. Aerrow rolled his eyes. 'Females, they jump at each others throats for the simplest things.'

"Any way… I pulled"

Back to flashback

Piper pulled out of the kiss and noticed how everything seemed darker. Piper stood and looked around noticing the dark purple clouds starting to cover the sun, causing the light to grow dim. The flowers around her all started to suddenly wilt and die, turning black as the sun was covered. The grasses started to look like it they were burned and they were no longer tall and healthy but short and .

Piper gasped at how everything went from happy and cheery to gloomy and sad. She turned around and looked at Aerrow as he stood. His outfit started to change colors. It went from a plain white t-shirt and light blue jeans to black jeans and a black t-shirt with the Cyclonia emblem on it.

"Aerrow? Why are you wearing that?" She asked.

"Because, I'm Cyclonis's Ally. Didn't you know? I've been dating her for quite some time. I've been cheating you this whole time. You were just too stupid and blind to notice." Aerrow started to laugh as Piper's eyes started to fill with tears and disbelief. She took a step back and tripped, falling over a cliff. She watched in as Aerrow walked to the edge of the cliff as she hung there from a branch and watched as Cyclonis walked up next to him, placed her hand on Aerrow's shoulder and kissed his cheek before wrapping her arms around Aerrow. In response to her, Aerrow wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Piper to scream as Aerrow kicked a rock at her knocking her hold of the branch to slip and fall.

End flash back.

" I fell watching as you and Cyclonis laughed at me." Piper finished tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Hey, I would never do that." Aerrow said lifting his hand to Piper's face. He wiped away the tears that continued to slide down her cheeks.

" Ouch. If that were me, I'd scream too." Aria exclaimed. Piper looked at Aria as Aria leaned her head to one side and then the other, ing her neck.

" Why do you do that?" Piper asked, staring at Aria listening to the of Aria's neck.

"To creep you out. Oh, wait that only works on Finn. Finn cringed earlier when I did that. Hey, Cheer up. We both know chances of Aerrow cheating on you are slim, even slimmer to call you stupid and blind, but even slimmer that he'd go out with Cyclonis. Cyclonis would be extremely lucky to get a date with Dark Ace or some poor idiot. Her chances of getting a date are like… 1 out of infinity." Aria laughed. Aerrow just stared as Piper giggled.

" I'm going to go back to bed. If your dreams are like that again, take control and kick Cyclonis's ass. It's that simple. Trust me I've done it." Aria winked and Walked out of the room.

" Hey, She's right. I'd never do that to you." Aerrow kissed Piper's forehead." Now get some sleep." Piper smiled. Aerrow kissed her again before walking out of her room turning off the light. Piper rolled over and fell asleep her dream filled with love and Aerrow.

Me: That was cute. I think we can agree with that.

Piper: Ewe… you scare me. (Points to screen) you did that? You typed that? My nightmare was that?

Me: Hey, I wanted to throw the readers off. It starts off so pleasant and then grow dark and cold. (Claps hands) I'm sooo strange. I can't wait to update my stories. I don't want to overwhelm my beta so... don't tell her but… I have 3 chapters sitting right here for different stories waiting to be sent to her so she can check them. I didn't send this too her. I know she'll yell at me later but still. And I can't let Bkipper win.

Piper: She has this strange mental contest between her and the other storm hawk romance writers for the crown of the PiperXAerrow pairing. Bkipper has the crown with and she's right behind her with 7. Well, now. She's putting together the Christmas story.

Me: I'm attempting to make it an oneshot. I don't want it to end up like my Halloween story. It's still not done yet. Then I'll have the crown back. Maybe I should write multiple storm hawk Christmas stories.

Piper: (rolls eyes) like I said, she's strange.

Aerrow: Can't argue with that. Why else would she have a trap door behind her sofa, her desk, under her bed, in the kitchen, and in the basement? Am I forgetting any?

Me: not saying anything.

Piper: Don't forget the one in the bathroom.

Aerrow: There's one in the bathroom?

Piper: I was kidding.

Me: ('actually there is' she thinks.)


End file.
